What Is Christmas?
by ByEmiWithLove
Summary: When Alex finds out that Kuru doesn't know what Christmas is, she sets out to show him what Christmas is all about. Along the way, something special sparks between them. A Christmas one-shot. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :)


Alex's P.O.V.

It's two weeks until Christmas in the Gold Coast and I must say, I'm pretty excited! Christmas is always fun at our house. We eat turkey and give and receive a few gifts. I'll be going home to see my family back in Melbourne and Zoey is coming home from boarding school too. Christmas break is right in the middle of summer break so I'm getting all the visiting in that I can! I'm going to see J. B. who I haven't seen in almost a year and all of my old friends too. Amanda is also going home for Christmas so I'll get to see her on boxing day too. I really don't know what I'll do with Kuru though. He expects me to go to Manjipoor and work all holiday. I don't know what they do in Manjipoor for Christmas. I should ask Kuru when I get the chance. Today I'm headed to Manjipoor to finish up a few things such as signing papers and approving laws before going home for Christmas. I also need to tell Kuru that I won't be coming back for a couple of weeks because I want to spend time relaxing with my family. I call for Anala and am whisked away to Manjipoor where I find Kuru in the throne room signing papers. "Hey Kuru! How are you?" I ask, walking in and sitting beside him. "Fine, Princess. I'm just trying to get these papers signed. It will be easier now that you're here." He replies, smiling. I smile back. "Right. So, Kuru, I was wondering what the people do for Christmas in Manjipoor." I ask, taking a seat beside him. "Christmas? What is this Christmas you speak of?" He asks, looking very confused. "You don't know what Christmas is?" I say, shocked. "No, Princess. I have no idea what you are talking about." He replies. I stand up as I grab his hand, pulling him out of his seat. "Princess?" He asks. "Come on. We're going to see what Christmas is." I say in reply. We head back to the Gold Coast so I can pick up a few things before coming home. Soon we're in the driveway of my old house in Melbourne. I can see my parents inside through the window. They're in the kitchen. Mom is cooking and dad is trying to help. Zoe won't be here for a few more days. I wasn't supposed to be here until Saturday either, but I couldn't wait to show Kuru an Australian Christmas. I stand there in the driveway a moment. "What?" Asks Kuru, looking concerned. "Nothing. I guess I missed them and this place more than I thought I would." I reply, sighing. "I know. I miss you when you're gone too. You're my friend, Alex." He says hesitantly. "I miss you too, Kuru. And I miss my country. But you're my friend too, and I do miss you when I'm gone." I say, hesitating a bit as well. With silence gathering around us, I walk ahead and knock on the front door of the house. Soon the door opens and I see my dad standing in the door. "Hey, Princess! We didn't expect you for a few days still, but it's great that you're here. We've missed you, darling." He says. Mom walks up to and hugs me. "Oh, Alex! It's great to see you! And Kuru! What a surprise! Alex, you never mentioned he was coming. Where ever did you find him?" She exclaims. "I met up with him in the Gold Coast and I invited him over for Christmas. I hope that's okay. He's never celebrated Christmas before." I reply as we come into the living room. The air smells familiar, and I feel like I'm home. In the living room there is a tree. Tall it is and broad are it's branches. It is decorated with tinsel and lights. There is a wreath on the front door. It looks like Christmas here. Mum and dad go back into the kitchen and I sit on the couch with Kuru. "So what do you do at Christmas, Alex?" He asks. "Well, you go home to see your family and spend time with them. You put up a tree and give gifts. Then on Christmas Eve we go caroling around the town. And on Christmas day we, as a family and sometimes friends too, will sit down in front of the tree and read the Christmas story. It's about a little baby who was a king, but he was born in a stable with a bunch of animals. Then the guy who was already the king didn't want to be kicked out of office. He was scared of a little baby! So the king tried to kill the baby boy. But the king couldn't catch the baby because his mom and step dad took him out of the country. Then they moved back a few years later and these good kings gave him presents. Like gold and stuff. The baby grew up and one day the people accused him of a crime that he didn't do. Nobody believed him or his friends though, and he was sentenced to be killed. He did die too. But then a few days later, he came back to life! But that's an Easter story." I say. "What was the baby's name" Asks Kuru. "Jesus." I reply. "I've heard of that name." He says thoughtfully. "Yeah. After we read the Christmas story we sing a few carols and then sit down to open gifts and stockings. They're like socks but a lot bigger. After that we eat a big breakfast here at the house. We're so full that we don't need lunch. After that, for dinner, we head over to my grandmum's. She's my mum's mum. She likes to cook big meals for us at Christmas and we don't get to see her very often. I like when we get to visit her. Once Zoey gets here the whole lot of us will go travel to Canberra to see my dad's mum and dad. That's always fun because there are always a lot of cousins and Aunts and Uncles there to see and spend time with too. Of course, this year you'll be there too. A special treat for everyone." I say. "That sounds nice, Alex." He replies quietly. "We need to go Christmas shopping now." I say, standing up and heading towards the door. "Alright." He says. So we go to the shops and begin looking around through the stores. We pick out some gifts and return to the house. It's nice to be home.

Three days later...

Zoey is back. She was very thrilled to see Kuru. We are now at my grandparents' house eating dinner with them. It was a long drive up there, but it was fun. Kuru got to see a lot of the Australian landscape that he hadn't seen before. My grandparents were hapy to meet Kuru. Of course, they thought he is my boyfriend. I quickly corrected them and they seemed to accept that, though I'm sure they're going to try to catch us under the mistletoe at some point during our visit here. My cousin Phoebe and aunt Emma are trying to cook dinner with my grandmother and my uncle Robert and uncle Tommy are watching the T. V. Kuru and I are standing outside on the porch. "So what do you think of Christmas, Kuru?" I ask. "I'm enjoying it very much." He replies. Suddenly, Zoe runs out holding mistletoe. "Caught you! Now you have to kiss!" She exclaims excitedly. I laugh and kiss Kuru's cheek as we did the day of y coronation and a few times when it was appropriate since then. "That doesn't count!" She cries in dismay that we would break the rules. I look to Kuru and he shakes his head. "I'll take care of that, Zoey. Go back inside now." Says Kuru. She goes back inside and Kuru walks over to me. "Do you know how much trouble I could get into for this?" He asks, stepping very close. "You could be killed." I reply, my voice sounding breathy. He nods. "I love you, Alex." He says,waiting for my reaction. I am dumbstruck. I don't know what to say, but I find my mouth moving for me. "I-I love you too, Kuru." I say. "May I?" He asks, gesturing to the mistletoe. I nod my head quickly, my emotions taking over my head. He gently kisses me and when we break apart, I say, "Merry Christmas, Kuru." "Merry Christmas, Alex." He replies. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!


End file.
